


The Hummingbird in My Flower Garden

by Felimid



Category: Enya (Musician) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felimid/pseuds/Felimid
Summary: I was watching (yet again) the videos for Enya's "Orinoco Flow" and "Caribbean Blue", when I saw the hummingbird in one of them.  That (and the stained glass art at my mom's house) inspired this poem.  I currently don't have a garden of any kind, but I remember the gardens I've been to in the past, so it wasn't hard to visualize myself in one while I wrote the poem.  Hope you like reading it.





	The Hummingbird in My Flower Garden

It's wonderful to  
See you again, my friend,  
Hovering there in front  
Of a beautiful flower  
Wings beating back and forth  
Until they almost blur  
Just to keep you in place  
As you poke your proboscis  
Deep into the flower,  
Drinking the sweet nectar

I didn't want to say good-bye to you  
So I decided to immortalize you  
By using stained glass and lead,  
Shaping them until I could  
See you there, oblivious to me,  
Before you finished and  
Flew on to the next flower

Now I can see you whenever I want,  
Even when this part of the world  
Is in deepest winter, falling snow,  
Wind blowing what's on the ground  
Into mysterious, wavelike snow-drifts,  
I can sit on the sofa and reach up  
To touch the stained glass and lead,  
Where it hangs in front of the window,  
It almost feels as if it was the real you

Then, when Spring returns,  
The leaves and flowers reappear,  
The grass starts growing again,  
And there in the midst of a sea  
Of colors I can see you or maybe  
It's your sister or brother or  
One of your children, hovering  
In front of flower after flower,  
Making sure that year after year  
There will always be flowers to see  
And wonderful scents to smell

This morning I decided to make a bouquet  
And placed the flowers in a crystal vase  
Half-filled with water on the table  
Near the sofa I like to spend afternoons on,  
That way I can enjoy both the artwork  
That freezes you in place like a photograph,  
And the flowers that you tend so well

Come and go as you please, my friend,  
I will always be happy to see you again,  
Knowing that when you leave  
You will return again another day,  
You and others like yourself,  
Perennials just like the flowers  
That grow, wilt, die, and are reborn  
In my flower garden each and every year


End file.
